Far Cry Anarchy
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if the soul society, Hueco Mundo, and the world of the living had broken into different mercenary factions? This is the story of one such faction. The Far Cry Anarchy, led by the notorious Anarchist AKA yours truly. Rated M for adult material and graphic violence. Please be kind when you review!
1. Welcome To The Anarchy!

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Anarchy!

(Opening A/N: This is another Far Cry 3 crossover this time, with the Anime Bleach! What would happen if Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, and the world of the living all gathered into mercenary factions? This is the story of one such faction, the "Far Cry Anarchy!" Led by the infamous Anarchist (AKA yours truly). Pairings are as follows, S. , JasonXOrihime, and YoruichiXKukaku. This story is Rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, drug and alochol use, and strong sexual content. Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach for it's rightfully owned by Tite Kubo. And Far Cry 3 is own by Ubisoft and it's rightful creators. So enjoy!)

My contact know me as "The Anarchist," I run a mercenary faction called "The Far Cry Anarchy." We were supposed to have a new member join our little faction. His name was Jason Brody, and he was a survivor of a sex slave ring, and he also enjoyed killing pirates and privateers as well. He was our kind of guy. But I was hoping he could join us in our band of mercenaries. One of the faction's loyal members, Yuushiro Shihoin knocked on the frame of the door since it was open and I was studying the dossier of our newly added member. I placed the file down and looked up at the younger Shihoin.

"Our new recruit has arrived old man." Yuushiro said, I usually get called the old man because I'm the leader of this outfit.

"Thank you Yuushiro. Jason come on in." I said, the rown haired man then came into my office and pulled up a chair.

"Can you tell me why that kid called you 'Old Man?' You don't even look old." Jason said, in reality I'm only 26.

"Ever since my 26th birthday, which was a few days ago...people in my group started calling me that. But it's more of a respect thing since I am the leader of this outfit. You and the rest of the team can call me that because of my seniority to this group." I said, but the phone rang. I picked it up and answered it. "This is the Anarchist of Far Cry Anarchy, how can I help you? Uh-huh, sure, what about the pay? Alright, what time? We'll be there as soon as possible. Take care." I hung up the phone and looked back at Jason.

"What was that about?" Jason asked, it was one of our sponsors. Koko Hekmatyar, she had a job for us.

"One of sponsors has a job for us, she needs to pick up a stash of weapons in some territory run by opposing mercenary squads." I answered, I then dailed the number for Tier Hallibel.

"Yes?" Hallibel answered, now for anyone who doesn't know, Hallibel and I are currently dating.

"Babe, I need you to gather the rest of our team, we have a job. I'm also going to bring in our new recruit." I said, She then hung up.

"What is it that you guys do?" Jason asked, I then got up out of my chair and walked over to a locker.

I pulled out a pair of semi-automatic Glocks, and PK416 assault rifle with 40mm grenade launcher underneath, Combat knife, and an authentic Russian made Dragunov sniper rifle. I then strapped those weapons to my body.

"We kill people to make money. Basically we're hired mercenaries looking to make an honest buck. But we have a strict policy, no women, no children." I said, Jason nodded in acceptance.

We then left for the garage which had cars and motorcycles. And these babies don't come fucking cheap! They are all one of a kind and fully customized to the tastes of the faction. The rest of the team shows up, there was Tier Hallibel, our second in command, Tomoko Kuroki, she's our top sniper, Orihime Inoue, She does recon for our team and she also specializes in healing any injured comrade. The Shihoin siblings Yoruichi and Yuushiro, they're the best at making sure the job gets done. Kukaku Shiba, she's the demolitions expert and girlfriend of Yoruichi. And let's not forget our newest comrade, Jason Brody. He's going to be our frontal assault man. The only people we are missing was Ichigo, Nel, and Uryu. Two of them are dead and one is still on assignment yet to come back.

"Okay, Orihime. I need you to show Jason the ropes until he can get a hold of things. So you two head out first." I said, Orihime nodded then she and Jason got into a ferrari.

They drove to the meeting spot where we're supposed to meet, Followed by Yuushiro, Yoruichi, and Kukaku in a Hummer H1, and both Hallibel and I took up the back on a pair of sports bikes. We arrived at our destination, a local run bar within our respected and fought for. We all walked in and were offered drinks, the only thing left to do...was to wait for our client to give us our job. Then our client, a gun runner by the name of Koko Hekmatyar. Along side her was her loyal bodygaurd a young boy by the name of Jonah.

"Have I kept you waiting?" Koko asked, I then showed Koko a message I wrote on my phone.

The message read, "We have a two men eyeing over us, I think they might be either with some major justice system or a rival mercenary faction."

Jason got up out of his seat and headed for the restroom with the two men in tow. Jason then went into a vacant stall, pulled out a 1911 Colt .45 and screws on a suppressor. As soon as the two men came in, Jason opens the stall door and shoots the two men in the knees.

"Who do you work for?" Jason asked, he kept the Colt trained on one and he pulls out his machete with his free hand. The machete then is placed onto the throat of the other.

"We work for Interpol, we want to put an end to these mercenary wars. And now you guys are working along side the HCLI? We'll get you all." The first man said.

"Hey Anarchist, we have a couple of Interpol agents. What do you want me to do with them?" Jason asked, I had a sadistic smirk on my face.

"Stay right where you are, Koko is sending Jonah to deal with those fucks. Interpol has no right to stick their noses into Anarchy or HCLI's business." I said, then Jonah has an STG-90 assault rifle in his hands as he heads into the restroom where Jason was about to have some fun with the agents.

"These guys again? Why can't Interpol learn to stay out of our hair? You guys are like mosquitoes. You just buzz around and pester us until we decide to kill you bastards." Jonah said, He pointed the rifle at the second agent, and Jason pointed his Colt at the first.

They both killed the agents, and now we needed to get back to business. A rival mercenary faction known as the Platinum Skull faction. They work for Souske Aizen whereas we work for Kyoraku. And this was going to be the start of mercenary era.

(A/N: Well this is a start for another Far Cry 3 project, but I'm also going to add it with Jormungand, Black Lagoon, Bleach, and Watamote. Also if anyone is interested in starting their own faction. PM me with the name of your faction and hope to get some postivie reviews. Those who give me positive review earned my dire respect. Suggestions and ideas are always accepted. Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Money Is Power

Chapter 2: Money is Power

(Opening A/N: Before I start the actual job, I'm going to go back to Sierra Leone. This should help clear the air of how the Anarchy lost a couple of it's best members. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.)

*Sierra Leone, Many years ago*

Ichigo, Uryu and I were riding in a fully customed jeep and we needed to deal with a warlord that has a connection to our enemy Souske Aizen. Nel was in charge of controlling the air strikes for us. We even had a heavy machine gun attached to the top of the jeep and I got on it.

"Remember, before we kill the warlord, we need to find out where Souske is, then we can end this stupid war." I said, and we were heading into the wrecked city where a civil war had broken out.

Bandits and rouges scoured through the city, our client wanted these scumbags dead. Nel called in the first airstrike, with some heavy bombs hitting buildings. Direct hits as rubble and body parts filled the streets mostly of our enemy. The warlord's name is Jakano Maollian, he is a ruthless and merciless. As soon as we got out of the jeep, there was a voice over the active and undestroyed PA system it was the warlord himself with his west African accent.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Johnny American and his two Japanese buddies. You think you can come into this country and take what ours?" Maollin said, I just sneered at what he said, I just wanna get this job done and get fucking paid.

"We're not here for any of your stuff, we just want to kill you and get paid for doing this job." I answered, but I didn't think he'd listen.

I then signaled my comrades using a series of bodily gestures as I assigned them orders.

[Keep an eye out for the enemy, Ichigo, you take the left flank. Uryu, you're on the right. As for me, I'm going up the middle. Guns up and eyes open gentlemen.] Those were my official orders for both men. Both Ichigo and Uryu nodded as they pulled out their assault rifles. Ichigo headed left, and Uryu headed right. As for me, I went straight up the middle, but the road to Maollian...was blocked by his loyal followers.

[Keep the American pig away from the boss, along with his two Japanese comrades.] The lead soldier said in his native tongue.

[Ichigo, I need you and Uryu to kill as may of these bastards as you can. Try to rack up a bigger body count than me.] I said to Ichigo in Russian over the wireless earpiece.

[So you wanna turn this into a contest huh? Fine then, I accept!] Ichigo replied in the same language, and we all opened fire on our enemies as their bullet riddled corpses dropped to the ground. And it seems that Ichigo had the biggest with 32 bodies, I was the runner up, with 29, and Uryu was dead last with 24.

As soon as one group was dispersed, we needed to move on Maollian before he could go into hiding again. He found his hideout, and it was swarming with bandits and lowlifes. All armed with guns, and ready to deal some serious punishment to anyone who crosses paths with them. Maollian, before the day is done...I'll have you at the barrel of my gun and I'll be pulling the trigger. We managed to infilltrate the hideout without raising the alarm. Now the gloves were off, it was time for operation "Overdrive." We all pulled out syringes filled with adrenaline. As we all injected the adrenaline, it gave us heightend senses and made us faster and stronger than our enemies.

"Time for you motherfuckers to die! Let's dance the wrecking ball!" I shouted, as I charged out and shot one soldier in the head.

I shot another in the chest, shot the third in the neck. I pulled out my knife and tossed it directly at one soldier and it connected deep in his left eye and pierced through to his brain. Blood started to gush out as I removed the knife and slit one soldier's throat open and he bled and choked on his own blood. The adrenaline was quickly wearing off, and one soldier took the butt stock of an AK47 and slammed it into the back of my head knocking me out. As soon as I came to, I found myself tied down to a chair with a burlap sack placed over my head. As soon as the sack was removed, I found Maollian sitting behind his desk. He had a gold plated AK47 sitting on his desk, and a heapload of blood diamonds sitting next to the AK. Just then, Ichigo and Uryu came around and they too had their burlap sacks removed from their heads as well.

"I told you that if you came here, you'd be paying the price here. Johnny American." Maollian said, I spat on the ground.

"I'm not Johnny American, I'm the anarchist. And my client wishes to see you dead. And that's what I'm going to do, for me...Money is power. In fact, that's the slogan for my PMC, The Far Cry Anarchy." I retorted, he then pulls out a Desert Eagle and pulls the trigger twice killing both Ichigo and Uryu with two direct bullets to the head.

"Money is power, I like the sound of that. In fact, it has a nice ring to it." Maollian said, I swear Ichigo, Uryu, I'll be sure to send this bastard to hell.

I managed to get my hands free from the ropes. I dove for the AK47 that was sitting on his desk. As soon as I grabbed it, I killed the two guards that were holding us down. I even wasted Maollian's hand that took both of my partner's lives. He held his wounded hand and crawled backwards to a wall. I was stalking him and I had murderous intent in my eyes, he took the two men that were the best of my team and he killed them.

"You took my friends, and I'm gonna waste you!" I said as I raised the gun, I had it pointed straight at Maollian.

"You're just going to kill me like that?" Maollian asked, I simply believed in an eye for an eye.

"Auf Weidersehen." I replied as I pulled the trigger and wasted the warlord.

I then carried both Ichigo and Uryu out to a working vehicle. As soon as I got clear of the sight, Nel called in another air strike, and blew Maollian's hideout to oblivion. As soon as I arrived, Nel broke into tears seeing both Ichigo and Uryu dead.

"Oh, Ichigo! Why?! Why did you have to die?!" Nel sobbed, I tried to hold back my tears but I wasn't strong enough.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should've been the one who died, not them." I said as I dropped to my knees, Nel then came over to me and we both started shedding tears for the ones we lost.

Then came the funeral, Both of Ichigo's younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu were crying over the death of their older brother. I placed my hands together, bowed my head and prayed to whatever god would listen that Ichigo and Uryu would be granted safe passage to the afterlife in peace. Afterwards, when both bodies of the lost were creamated. I had them both placed in special Urns which had what will be a tattoo design that I will have to commemorate the one we lost. On the urns, we had a skull with a bullet hole placed in the top above the right eye, a knife behind the skull, and the words, "Never Forget, Seirra Leone." Above and below the skull as well. And the urns were gold plated and contained on the back, dates of birth for both Ichigo and Uryu along with the dates of death.

"I'm sorry guys, but all I can do is set you guys here on the shelf. May you rest in peace." I said as I placed them on a shelf overlooking the entire office.

A few weeks later, I decided to get the same design for a tattoo. I showed an urn to the tattoo artist and he went ahead and started inking my right arm. I wanted to remember that tragic day that came into infamy. And this tattoo like all my others were atonement for the things that I did.

*Back to present day...*

After we reached the Platinum Skulls territory, I looked through a pair of binoculars to see what our attack plan was. It wasn't going to be easy I can tell you that. But we needed to get those guns for Koko and I'll be sure that we get this job done!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you really enjoy this one. I felt like I was typing forever. But I need to get some other projects done as well. And I'll see if I can "Promote" this story in some of my other projects. Fingers crossed everyone, I just hope to get some reviews let alone some faves and or follows! I'll still have the poll for which other anime to mix Far Cry with because it's kinda my specailty. I really enjoy doing Far Cry crossovers with anime. It's like the best of both worlds, so please read and review when you get a chance. Until the next update, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
